


The date

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is getting ready for his first date with Merlin. Then Morgana shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The date

**Author's Note:**

> Seems to become a habbit lately, but not beta'd. Sorry.

Arthur checked his looks in the mirror again and again. Had he overdone it with the hair? Did it show that he had put some stuff in it to make it a bit spiker? Did it look ridiculous? 

Oh no, now Morgana, his horrible sister, stood in his doorway and had caught him checking, an amused smile on her face.

“What?”

“You’re adorable, little brother. And you need to change.”

“I’m not ‘adorable’, I’m hot.”

She laughed. “Not in this old t-shirt. What happened to the shirt you wore the other day?”

Arthur frowned. “At Aunt Milly’s birthday?”

“Yes, that one. Wear it, it’ll leave a much better impression than this sports t-shirt.” She pointed to the logo of his favourite footie team and gestured around. 

“But I’m known for my footie t-shirts!” 

“That’s the issue, dear brother. You want to impress him, wear the shirt.” Morgana leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Him?” Arthur turned as if to look at the mirror, but he needed to hide the blush he felt burning high on his cheeks. He had told nobody about this date, how could Morgana know? 

Morgana giggled. “Oh, sweetheart, everyone knows you have the biggest crush on Merlin and no matter how hush-hush you wanted to be about it, your friends know that you have a rendezvous today.” 

“Who blabbed?” Arthur glared.

“Nobody needed to tell me, you’re my brother, I know such things. And since Merlin knows you wearing all those t-shirts, wear the shirt. You look good in it and he will know that you put in some effort.”

Arthur hated her when she was like that. But maybe she was right about the shirt? He pulled it out of the closet, shed the t-shirt and put the shirt on. He didn’t look half bad, even though he hated to admit that Morgana was right. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her. The damn blush hadn’t gone away but he looked her straight in the eye. “So, how do I look?”

“Good enough to eat.” She put a little peck on his cheek. “Have fun.”

Grabbing his leather jacket from the bed, Arthur nodded and left.


End file.
